Twin's Tale
by kaileyu
Summary: Chapter 8 updated! Jangan ketinggalan! Sum : Rin adalah seorang pelajar yang baru mau masuk SMA dan sekarang sedang menceritakan masa SMP nya. Ia selalu sendiri, sering dibully dan dijauhi. Sampai seseorang muncul dalam hidupnya dan mengubah semuanya. Don't miss it!
1. Chapter 1

Twin's Tale

Genre : Romance, Comfort, Hurt, Slice of Life, School Life, Rated : T.

Chapter 1 - Introduction

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriakku sekuat tenaga sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rin. Ini untuk kebaikan kita berdua.." ucap onii-chan (kakak lk) memaksakan senyum di tengah air matanya.

"Tapi.. Tapi.. Aku membutuhkan onii-chan!" sekali lagi aku meneteskan air mata.

"Tidak, Rin. Kau mempunyai Mama dan Papa, jadi kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku.."

Aku melihat tangan onii-chan ditarik paksa oleh Papa, lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku.

"Nii-chan! Tidaaaaaaaakk!"

Aku kehilangan seseorang.. Seseorang yang sangat penting dan berharga bagiku.

Ah, hanya mimpi. Aku masih berbaring di tempat tidurku. Ku ambil selimutku untuk menutupi wajahku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Ku kepal tanganku lalu menaruhnya di dadaku. Hatiku sakit. Aku sangat tidak ingin mengingat itu lagi, masa kecilku yg kejam dan kelam.

(Mimpi yg barusan dimimpikan adl sebagian memori dari masa kecilnya)

Namaku Kagamine Rin. Sekarang aku sudah menjadi murid SMA. Aku tinggal dengan Mama dan Papa. Dahulu, aku merasa keluargaku sangat lengkap. Setiap hari dipenuhi oleh canda dan tawa. Tapi semenjak tidak ada onii-chan, semuanya berubah total.

Masa-masa sekolah SMP ku tidaklah baik. Aku termasuk anak yang tidak suka bersosialisasi dan suka di bully. Nilaiku pun pas-pasan. Kehidupan masa SMP ku bisa dibilang sangat hancur dan suram. Tapi, suatu hari di tengah-tengah hari yang suram itu, aku mengalami kejadian yang membuatku bisa menjalani kehidupan SMP ku.

-Flashback-

Ini adalah kejadian pada saat aku baru masuk SMP. Aku sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah, ingin menuju kelasku sambil membawa beberapa buku di tanganku. Pandanganku mengarah kebawah, karena aku tidak mau para pembully mengetahui kalau aku sudah tiba di sekolah. Aku berjalan dengan cepat, tidak memperhatikan sekelilingku. Tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang dan aku pun jatuh. Buku-buku yang ku bawa berserakan di koridor sekolah. Ketika aku memandang ke atasku, kulihat seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut biru gelap yang memakai scarf biru gelap seperti rambutnya di sekitar lehernya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku, bermaksud untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Maaf maaf! Aku yang salah. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu, jadi.." ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan senyum yang sangat indah yang terulas di wajahnya.

Aku memegang tangannya, mencoba untuk berdiri. Aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darinya. Aku sadar bahwa ia tampan! Dia menurunkan badannya, ingin membereskan buku-bukuku yang berserakan.

"Ah.. Terimakasih.." ujarku dengan wajah merah tomat.

"Ya! Tidak usah dipikirkan! Lagipula aku yang menabrakmu jadi pantas aku yang membereskan bukumu!" ia mengulas senyum cerahnya lagi di wajahnya.

Ia sangat baik, aku sadari itu. Ia juga murah senyum dan tampan. Apa yang kurang dari laki-laki seperti ini?

"Anu.. Namaku Kagamine Rin dari kelas 1-C! Senang berkenalan denganmu!" aku sangat ingin mengenalnya dan lebih dekat dengannya.

"Oh?" Jawabnya singkat dengan wajah bingung.

"Namaku Kaito Shion dari kelas 3-A. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga." jawabnya dan sekali lagi mengeluarkan senyumnya.

Hatiku langsung berdegup kencang. Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Sepertinya wajahku memerah. Tapi sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu... Oh ya! Kaito Shion! Ketua OSIS selama 2 tahun berturut-turut. Para murid berkata bahwa Kaito-senpai sangat pintar dan berjiwa kepemimpinan, jadi ia menjadi ketua OSIS selama 2 tahun. Para murid juga berkata bahwa Kaito-senpai baik kepada setiap orang di sekolah, termasuk para tukang di sekolah dan para guru.

"Onii-chan! Ini bentou mu! Kau lupa membawanya tadi!" kata seorang perempuan yang berlari dan berteriak dari kejauhan.

Mataku langsung mengarah padanya. Perempuan itu berambut panjang berwarna hijau kebiru-biruan yang dikuncir dua. Aku kenal perempuan itu. Ia adalah Hatsune Miku. Seorang bintang di kelasku. Ia cantik, berpenampilan rapih, pintar dan sangat populer dengan murid maupun guru. Aku melihat Miku mendekati Kaito-senpai (senpai disini diartikan sebagai kakak kelas).

"Nii-chan! Ini! Lain kali jangan lupa ya!" ucap Miku yang berada di sebelah Kaito-senpai.

"Maaf ya, Miku, nii-chan jadi merepotkanmu. Terimakasih ya!" kata Kaito-senpai sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Miku lagi.

Ah, aku sadar bahwa Kaito-senpai dan Miku kakak beradik. Mereka sangat serasi. Tunggu, tapi mengapa nama keluarkan mereka tidak sama? Kaito-senpai memiliki nama keluarga Shion, sedangkan Miku memiliki nama keluarga Hatsune.

"Tadi namamu Rin ya? Kupanggil Rin-chan (chan hanya dipakai jika hubungan diantara kedua orang yang bersangkutan telah sangat dekat) boleh kan?" rayu Kaito-senpai kepadaku.

"Y-ya.." ucapku gugup.

"Hee? Jadi kau yang bernama Rin? Kagamine Rin kan? Anak yang bodoh, antisosial dan yang suka di bully itu?" tanya Miku dengan wajah yang seperti memandang rendah.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Karena apa yang ia katakan tidaklah salah. Aku tidak akan sakit hati jika dikatakan seperti itu, karena kata-kata seperti itu sudah menjadi keseharianku.

"Miku! Jangan sembarang berbicara! Kau tidak punya hak untuk menentukan siapa itu Rin-chan!" bela Kaito-senpai dengan wajah yang agak sedikit marah.

Hatiku berdegup kencang sekali lagi. Tidak ada orang yang pernah membelaku seperti itu. Pandanganku mengarah ke wajah Kaito-senpai. Wajahnya penuh dengan amarah, tapi juga penuh dengan kepastian. Wajahku mulai memerah hanya karena melihat wajah Kaito-senpai.

"Eh? Nii-chan mengapa marah padaku? Tapi memang benar Rin seperti itu! Nii-chan tidak bisa memutar FAKTA!" sahut Miku yang terpancing amarahnya oleh Kaito-senpai.

"Tch.." sepertinya Kaito-senpai mulai marah.

"Ayo, Rin. Kita pergi dari sini.." ucap Kaito-senpai, membalikkan badan dan memegang erat tanganku.

"T-tapi.. Kelasku disini.." ucapku gemetar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ikut saja." jawab Kaito-senpai.

Lalu kami pergi meninggalkan Miku yang terlihat marah dan aku pun menjauh dari kelas yang aku tuju. Kemana Kaito-senpai mengajakku? Tanganku masih digenggam olehnya. Kami terus menaiki tangga. Apakah ia mengajakku ke atap?

"Rin, kita disini saja." ucapnya agak lesu.

"Y-ya." ucapku. Dugaanku benar, Kaito-senpai mengajakku ke atap.

Kaito-senpai hanya duduk terdiam dan memandangi murid-murid yang sedang beraktivitas di bawah. Wajahnya terlihat lesu dan khawatir.

"K-kaito-senpai.. Ada apa?" ucapku. Aku sering gugup karena aku tidak pandai berbicara.

Kaito-senpai tersenyum. "Sekarang kau tau bagaimana sifat Miku yang sebenarnya.." jawabnya lesu.

"Sifat Miku yang sebenarnya?" tanyaku bingung. Ya, kurasa juga Miku tidak biasanya berbicara seperti itu.

"Ya. Bisa kubilang, ia bermuka dua. Di depan teman-teman dan para guru, sikapnya selalu menjadi seperti anak baik dan innocent. Tetapi, dirumah saja sikapnya sangat manja." ucap Kaito-senpai menjelaskan.

"Eh?" jawabku singkat dan akupun bingung.

"Dan pada suatu hari, aku bertanya kepadanya 'mengapa kau bersikap seperti itu'. Lalu jawabnya 'aku lakukan ini agar bisa mendapat perhatian baik dari para guru dan teman-temanku. Onii-chan jangan menghalang-halangi aku ya'. Pada saat itu, aku merasakan kekesalan yang luar biasa." Kaito-senpai menjelaskan dengan kening yang mengerut.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang sangat membuatku penasaran antara Kaito-senpai dengan Miku.

"K-Kaito-senpai.. Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu.." ucapku gugup gemetaran.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kaito-senpai yang sudah sedikit mulai ceria.

"Umm.. Mengapa nama keluarga Kaito-senpai dan Miku tidak sama? Kaito-senpai dan Miku itu kakak adik kan?" tanyaku dengan semangat tetapi dengan nada rendah dan suara kecil.

"Mmm.. Itu karena.."-bersambung-

- Chapter 1_END-


	2. Chapter 2

Twin's Tale - Ch. 2

Genre : Romance, Comfort, Hurt, Slice of Life, School Life, Rated : T.

**Sebelum kita mulai ke cerita, ada beberapa hal yang harus author katakan :)**

**terimakasih untuk semuanya yang udah review n follow/fav. Pas author buka ff trus ngeliat 2 review, rasanya seneng banget xD makasih yaaa! author biasanya publish ff tiap 3-5 hari sekali, jadi mohon maaf kalo lama Dx dan mohon maaf kalai ada typo juga :D hehe**

**ini balesan reviewnyaaa~**

**Kepada Kurotori Rei-san :**

**Makasih udah review dan follow/fav xD**

**dibagian awal diceritainnya kaitorin, tapi nanti kalo udah selesai flashback, jadinya rinlen ko xD**

**makasih juga udah dibilang bagus xD author seneng banget**

**Kepada Kiriko Alicia-san :**

**terimakasih udah review! XD**

**cerita kehidupan miku nya masih top secret, tapi, yaa, bisa dibilang begitu xD**

**skali lagi makasih uda review xD**

Sebelumnya, pada ch. 1 :

"Umm.. Mengapa nama keluarga Kaito-senpai dan Miku tidak sama? Kaito-senpai dan Miku itu kakak adik kan?" tanyaku dengan semangat tetapi dengan nada rendah dan suara kecil.

"Mmm.. Itu karena.."-bersambung-

Chapter 2 - The Revealing

"Mmm.. Itu karena.. Miku sebenarnya bukan adik kandungku." jawab Kaito-senpai yang suaranya mulai mengecil.

Aku terkejut, tapi aku sudah bisa sedikit menduganya.

"Keluarga Shion mengadopsi Miku di sebuah panti asuhan. Ceritanya begini. Aku, aniki (kakak laki"), papa dan mama sedang berkunjung ke panti asuhan, dari panti asuhan satu ke yang lainnya. Kami memberikan segala bantuan untuk anak-anak disana. 'Ini akan menjadi panti asuhan yang terakhir kita kunjungi pada bulan ini' kata mamaku. Lalu ada seorang anak perempuan yang cantik. Iya berlari ke arah mamaku lalu memeluk kaki mamaku. 'Jangan pergi' katanya.." Kaito-senpai mencoba mengambil nafas dan mengingat kembali.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Lalu mamaku melihat anak itu dan mengangkatnya ke atas. Lalu mama ku bertanya kepada papaku, apakah ia boleh mengadopsi anak atau tidak. Papaku setuju, begitu pun juga kakakku dan aku. Karena dari dulu aku selalu menginginkan adik." jelasnya lebih lanjut.

"Tapi tak kusangka, sebenarnya Miku seperti itu.." lanjutnya mulai sedih.

"Mmm.. Mungkin ada sesuatu di masa lalu nya yang membuatnya bertingkah seperti itu?" tanyaku yang terus ingin mencari tau.

"Kalau soal itu-"

DING DONG DING DONG!

Ah, bel sekolah sudah berbunyi. Padahal aku masih ingin mendengar kelanjutannya. Yasudahlah, pembicaraan ini bisa dilanjutkan nanti. Aku segera berdiri dan kembali membawa bukuku.

"Kaito-senpai, bel nya sudah berbunyi. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas kita masing-masing." ajakku.

"Ya.. Ayo.." balas Kaito-senpai.

Lalu Kaito-senpai berhenti di lantai tiga dan sedangkan aku harus turun satu lantai lagi untuk mencapai kelasku. Hah, untung saja gurunya belum datang. Aku tepat waktu. Aku membuka pintu ruang kelas, dan semua mata ada padaku. Mereka semua melihatku dan tak mengalihkannya lagi. Tatapan itu.. Tatapan memandang rendah orang lain. Aku masuk ke ruang kelasku, berjalan menuju tempat dudukku, seakan tidak ada yang terjadi. Lalu guru pun masuk dan pelajaran segera dimulai.

-Time_Skip-Lunch_Break

DING DONG DING DONG

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Seluruh murid di kelas pergi ke cafeteria, kecuali aku. Seperti biasa, aku mengeluarkan bentou ku dari tas, lalu ku makan sendiri di mejaku. Dan seperti biasa juga, ketiga orang itu mendatangiku.

"Hei, Rin. Kau tau kan harus berbuat apa?" desak perempuan berambut merah yang bergelombang dan dikuncir dua.

"Ayo, serahkan seluruh uangmu! Jangan sisakan satu perak pun!" lanjut perempuan yang berambut kuning panjang dan dikuncir satu di pinggir.

"Rin, kau dan aku akan bermain bersama!" ancam perempuan yang berambut abu-abu panjang.

Perempuan-perempuan itu bernama Teto Kasane, Akita Neru, dan Yowane Haku. Ya, mereka ada bulliers di sekolah ini dan Teto adalah ketua diantara mereka. Haku, yang bilang akan bermain bersamaku, sebenarnya tidak bermain, tetapi menghabiskanku, menghajarku sampai badanku memar biru.

Tangannya menarik kerah bajuku, mengangkatku, lalu melemparku ke sudut ruang kelas. Ia menginjakku, menamparku, menonjokku, serta meludahiku. Aku hanya bisa diam dan pasrah saja. Ini sudah menjadi rutinitasku di sekolah.

Teto, yang sudah membawa pergi uangku, lari bersama kedua temannya meninggalkan ruang kelas agar tidak ada yang tau jika mereka yang memperlakukanku seperti ini. Tidak ada yang berani mengadukan mereka kepada para guru.

Dengan tubuh yang mulai memar dan pakaian yang sangat berantakan, aku berdiri dari sudut ruangan lalu berjalan menuju mejaku, berkehendak menutup bentou ku agar tidak dingin. Lalu aku langsung menuju toilet untuk memperbaiki penampilanku.

"Hei, apa kau lihat tadi pagi? Kaito-senpai bersama dengan seseorang yang berasal dari angkatan kita! Terlebih lagi seorang perempuan!" seru seorang perempuan yang suaranya berasal dari toilet.

"Aku berhenti sejenak di depan toilet, ingin mendengarkan percakapan mereka selanjutnya.

"Oh ya? Siapa dia?!" tanya seorang perempuan yang lainnya.

"Mmm.. Aku tidak tau pasti, tapi perempuan itu berambut pirang pendek dan memakai pita putih diatas kepalanya." jawab perempuan yang pertama.

Eh? Berambut pirang pendek? Memakai pita putih? Bukankah.. Itu aku?!

"Ah, dasar perempuan itu tidak tau diri! Kaito-senpai kan memang bintang di sekolah ini, mana mungkin perempuan itu bisa dekat dengan Kaito-senpai!" seru perempuan yang lainnya yang merasa iri.

Dengan kesal dan air mata menggenang di mataku, aku membuka pintu toilet dengan keras. Perempuan-perempuan yang berada di dalam toilet itu kaget, lalu bergegas keluar. Aku, masuk lalu mengaca. Astaga, penampilanku sungguh berantakan. Rambutku acak-acakan, pipiku memar biru, bibirku mengeluarkan darah. Dan saat itupun aku ingin menangis dan mengeluarkan segala isi hatiku. Aku tidak suka sekolah ini, maupun orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya.

Kubereskan penampilanku. Kubasuh wajahku lalu kumasukkan pakaianku. Kubuka pintu toilet dan berjalan keluar. Aku hanya ingin kembali ke kelasku dan makan bentou ku dengan tenang. Kulihat Miku dan teman-temannya sedang berdiri sambil berbincang di depan pintu kelas. Aku masuk kelas, tidak memperdulikan mereka.

"Aduh, siapa sih perempuan yang tidak tau diri itu? Yang berusaha mendekati nii-chan ku?" ucap Miku seakan menyindirku.

Aku hanya terdiam, membuka bentou ku dan kembali makan. Lalu Miku dan teman-temannya berjalan ke arahku. Miku mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah telingaku seakan ingin memberitahukan sesuatu.

"Hei, anak bodoh! Jangan coba-coba kau mendekati nii-chan ku! Aku sangat tidak sudi." bisik Miku di telingaku.

Rasanya aku ingin melawan kembali. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Jika aku melawannya, siapa yang tau apa yang akan dia dan teman-temannya lakukan. Lalu, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang sedang berlari mendekati kelasku.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.." orang itu berhenti di depan kelasku seakan menarik napas.

"Rin-chan? Kau ada disini?" teriak orang itu.

Pandanganku langsung tertuju ke arah orang itu. Itu Kaito-senpai. Aku berdiri dari kursiku, meninggalkan Miku dan teman-temannya.

"Y-ya, Kaito-senpai. Ada apa?" tanyaku. Aku merasa Miku dan teman-temannya sedang memandangku dengan kesal.

"Aku mencarimu sejak bel istirahat berbunyi. Darimana saja kau?" tanya Kaito-senpai cemas.

"A-aku dari tadi disi-"

"Rin-chan, ada apa dengan pipimu?! Darimana kau mendapatkan memar biru ini?!" tanya Kaito-senpai yang memotong kata-kataku. Ia terlihat sangat cemas.

"Ah, ini? Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." jawabku sambil memegang pipiku yang memar.

"Tidak apa-apa dari mana?! Buktinya saja pipimu memar begitu! Mari kita ke ruang kesehatan! Kau harus mendapatkan perawatan! Jika dibiarkan, itu bisa menjadi hal yang besar!" seru Kaito-senpai yang marah atas responku yang tadi.

Ia menarikku untuk kedua kalinya dan berlari menuju ruang kesehatan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas. Aku merasa takut, tapi aku juga merasa senang, karena masih ada orang yang memperhatikanku dan peduli padaku. Bahkan Mama dan Papa tidak sepeduli ini kepadaku. Seketika sampai, ia cepat-cepat membuka pintu.

"Sensei! Ada temanku yang sakit! Tolong obati dia!" seru Kaito-senpai sambil mencoba mengambil nafas.

Aku masuk ke ruang kesehatan, lalu duduk di salah satu kasur yang ada disana.

"Baiklah." jawab sensei kesehatan sambil senyum. "Ini akan sedikit perih, jadi tahan ya," ucapnya sambil mau mengobati luka-luka yang ada di wajahku.

Ahh, rasanya perih. Apakah obat selalu seperih ini? Kulihat wajah Kaito-senpai. Wajahnya sudah terlihat agak lega.

"Kau berbaring saja dulu disini. Sensei bisa membuatkanmu surat ijin untuk wali kelasmu. Kau butuh istirahat." ucap sensei yang telah selesai mengobati lukaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk diam lalu menaikkan kakiku ke atas ranjang dan berbaring. Kaito-senpai yang tadi berdiri di depan pintu ruang kesehatan, masuk dan berjalan menghampiriku.

"Rin-chan, kau istirahat saja, agar cepat pulih. Aku akan melihatmu lagi pada jam istirahat dan akan menemanimu sepulang sekolah." ucap Kaito-senpai sambil menaruh telapak tangannya yang besar di dahiku.

"Ya.." kujawab singkat sambil mengukir senyuman di wajahku.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya sebentar lagi bel masuk kelas akan berbunyi, aku kembali ke kelas ku ya." kata Kaito-senpai sambil berjalan keluar ruang kesehatan dan melambaikan tangannya.

Kulihat ia sudah mulai pergi dan pintu ruang kesehatan sudah kembali tertutup. Lalu aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke langit-langit. Aku berpikir mengapa aku yang selalu mendapat yang terburuk.. Seakan pandanganku mulai kabur dan aku pun tertidur.

-Chapter_2-END-

**Minna, jangan lupa follow/fav n review ya! Sangat dihaegai oleh author xD terimakasih!**


	3. Chapter 3

Twin's Tale - Ch. 3

Genre : Romance, Comfort, Hurt, Slice of Life, School Life, Rated : T.

**Hello, Minna xD**

**sebelum ke cerita, ini adalah balasan review nya yaa xD**

**-kepada Kiriko Alicia-san : mungkin pertamanya KaitoRin tapi nanti jadinya RinLen ko. Mungkin Len akan keliatan di sekitar chapter belas belasan, belum pasti xD eh ngga, ini ngga incest. Makasih udah review lagi xD**

**-kepada funyunyu-san : makasih udah review xD makasih juga udah**

**ngedukung author xD ganbaru! Makasih yaaa xD**

**Oke, kalo gitu kita langsung aja, enjoy~**

Chapter 3 - The Reality

Huh.. Kemarin itu hari yang sangat melelahkan. Aku berada di ruang kesehatan sepanjang hari, dan aku melewatkan pelajaranku. Tapi, aku sedikit senang. Kaito-senpai menepati kata-katanya. Ia mengunjungiku pada saat istirahat dan menemaniku sepulang sekolah.

Hari ini, aku akan menjalani kehidupan sehari-hari ku yang membosankan. Tapi setidaknya ada Kaito-senpai. Hari ini pun sama seperti hari kemarin, aku dibully, tapi diselamatkan Kaito-senpai.

Hari esok pun sama.

Sampai hari dimana Kaito-senpai harus lulus dan meninggalkan sekolah ini.

-Time_Skip-Graduation_Time-

"Nii-chan, selamat ya! Aku sangat bangga padamu!" kata perempuan berambut hijau panjang yang dikuncir dua yang berteriak sambil membuka pintu masuk ke aula sekolah.

"Iya, Miku. Terimakasih atas dukunganmu selama ini." jawab laki-laki berambut biru gelap.

Ahh.. Aku yang dari tadi ada di dalam aula, belum mengucapkan apa-apa. Mataku terus terarah pada Kaito-senpai. Sama sekali tidak bisa lepas darinya. Lalu, kulihat ia berjalan meninggalkan segerombolan temannya lalu keluar lewat belakang aula, yang langsung menuju dimana tempat pemarkiran sepeda berada. Tanpa ragu, kakiku langsung melangkah ke tempat yang akan dituju Kaito-senpai. Aku berjalan dengan cepat, ingin menyusulnya.

"K-Kaito-senpai.. S-selamat ya.." kataku sambil menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Rin-chan? Ya! Terimakasih ya! Aku tidak bisa melewati hari-hari seperti ini tanpamu!" jawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Umm.. Senpai.. S-senpai akan masuk SMA mana?" tanyaku penasaran. Dan akupun berharap bisa masuk ke dalam SMA yang sama nantinya.

"SMA ya? Aku belum tau." ucapnya sambil menggaruk-garuk dahinya.

"Oh.. Begitu.." jawabku singkat dan agak kecewa.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Kaito-senpai. Tapi aku merasa Kaito-senpai terus memandangiku. Kami hanya terdiam disana.

"Hey, Rin-chan.. B-bagaimana kalau sekarang.. K-kita p-p-pergi bersama?" tanya Kaito-senpai.

Aku mengangkat wajahku ke atas, untuk memandang wajah Kaito-senpai. Wajahnya sangat merah! Dan dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku! Tidak! Hatiku mulai berdegup kencang. Apakah ini suatu tanda bahwa Kaito-senpai suka padaku? Atau, ini kencan pertama kami?!

"Umm.. I-ingin pergi ke-kemana s-senpai?" aku sangat gugup sehingga aku juga tak bisa menatap wajahnya.

"Kau ingin kemana Rin-chan? Selagi hari ini adalah hari kelulusan dan hari bebas." tanyanya balik.

"A-aku juga t-tidak tau s-senpai.." jawabku. Kulihat wajah senpai juga sedikit bingung.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain? Yang baru dibuka itu." usulnya.

Aku pun mulai teringat jika ada taman bermain yang baru saja buka minggu lalu. Aku tidak pernah pergi ke taman bermain sebelumnya, jadi aku langsung berkata ya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat amat bahagia.

"Sini, Rin-chan. Biar senpai bonceng." ucap senpai sambil menepuk tempat duduk sepeda bagian belakang.

"K-kau yakin s-senpai?" tanyaku cemas. Aku melihat kursi belakang itu sudah terlihat lama dan rapuh.

"Tentu Rin-chan! Naiklah!" seru senpai dengan senyuman.

"B-baiklah.." aku masih agak ragu. Tapi bukannya aku meragukan senpai. Tapi, kursi ini sudah sangat. Ah, lupakanlah. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

Kulihat senpai sudah siap dan tinggal menungguku naik di belakang. Aku memegang kursi belakang. Aku menekannya, lalu terdengar suara per yang terlihat sudah berkarat. Dengan keraguan yang besar, aku naik dan duduk di belakang senpai.

"OK, Rin-chan! Kita akan pergi ke taman bermain. Aku suka bersepeda cepat, jadi hati-hati ya!" hadapnya ke arahku dengan senyum lebar.

"S-senpai.. Kurasa kau tidak perlu cepat-cepat, k-kau mempunyai p-penumpang di belakang s-sini.." usulku gugup.

"Tenang saja, Rin-chan! Kau akan baik-baik saja!" serunya lagi.

Tapi, aku masih tidak percaya dengan hal ini. Lagipula, kursi yang kududuki ini sudah lama dan rapuh. Bagaimana kalau aku terjatuh lalu tercebur ke dalam sungai?!

"Oke! Pegangan yang kuat ya!" katanya sambil berdiri di atas pedal, mencoba mengayuh sekuat tenaga.

"S-sen-senpaaaaii!" sepedanya berjalan begitu kencang! Rambutku terbawa angin, rokku pun beterbangan. Aku sangat tidak suka hal-hal yang cepat!

Setelah beberapa menit berangkat dari sekolah, kami melewati jalanan berbatu. Ya, jalan di sekitar sini masih dalam pembangunan, jadi jalannya masih berbatu. Sepeda kami pun melewati bebatuan. Aku heran, senpai sama sekali tidak memelankan sepedanya. Aku, yang duduk di belakang, merasakan akibatnya. Posisi dudukku naik turun, bokongku sakit.. Mungkin batasku hanya sampai disini..

Di tengah penderitaanku yang duduk di belakang, ku mendengar suara per tempat dudukku. Itu terus berbunyi! Aku takut jatuh! Dengan refleks, aku langsung berpegangan(berpeluk) kepada Kaito-senpai. Eh? Apa yang kulakukan?

"Rin-chan? Kau tak apa?" tanya nya dengan nada yang seakan menggodaku.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan pipiku mulai memerah. Ketika ku memeluknya dari belakang, rasanya sangat nyaman, dan hangat. Apakah senpai selalu sehangat ini?

Lalu aku melihat ke samping kananku, melihat perjalanan apakah kita sudah mau sampai atau belum. Kulihat di sebelah kananku ada sungai dengan air yang sangat jernih. Tapi ini masih di jalanan perkotaan. Per tempat dudukku masih terus berbunyi. Aku pun berpegangan lebih erat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku merasa sepeda yang dikendarai oleh kami berdua terasa licin, seakan mau jatuh.

"Rin-chan, kau tidak apa-apa? Di sini jalannya agak licin, jadi susah untuk mengendarai sepedanya." ucap senpai khawatir.

"Ya.. B-berhati-hatilah saja." jawabku pasrah.

Aku terus ketakutan. Meskipun senpai bilang kalau jalannya licin, ia sama sekali tidak mau menurunkan kecepatannya!

Lalu, suatu kejadian pun terjadi..

Mobil yang sedang berjalan dari lawan arah sedang menuju ke arah kami dengan kecepatan tinggi. Senpai kehilangan keseimbangan. Kami dengan sepedanya pun terjatuh ke bagian tanah dekat sungai itu.

"Aduh, sakit.." rintihku pelan. Kulihat senpai yang tadi masih berbaring langsung menuju ke arahku setelah mendengar aku mengatakan itu.

"Rin-chan! Kau tak apa?! Apa kau terluka?!" seru senpai khawatir.

"Tidak, a-aku tidak apa-apa.." ucapku dengan suara yang agak sedikit bergetar.

"Maaf ya.." bisik Kaito-senpai sambil mengarahkan kepalanya ke bawah.

"T-tidak senpai. I-ini semua bukan s-salahmu." kataku untuk meyakinkan senpai.

"Haha.. Mungkin kita akan pergi ke taman bermainnya besok, Rin-chan.." bisiknya lagi dengan suara yang bergemetar sekarang.

"K-kupikir lebih baik juga begitu.." ucapku. Karena kejadian tadi, pakaian kami berhias warna coklat dari tanah dan rumput-rumput. Kurasa lebih baik jika kita pulang ke rumah.

"S-senpai.. Ma-maaf telah merepotkanmu! Aku bisa pulang sendiri, ja-jadi.."

"Eh? Rin-chan? Tak apa, biar senpai antar."

"T-tidak senpai.. Aku s-sudah banyak me-merepotkan senpai, jadi, selamat tinggal.."

Aku langsung mengambil tasku yang ada di tanah, lalu berlari ke arah sebaliknya dari yang kami tuju. Aku berlari dan berlari. Lalu, sejenak aku melihat ke arah belakang, kulihat senpai masih duduk di tempat tadi dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat kecewa. Apakah ini keputusan yang benar, berlari meninggalkan Kaito-senpai begitu saja? Aku pun mulai mengosongkan pikiranku.

Ketika terjadi hal seperti itu, aku jadi teringat masa lalu. Masa laluku dengan onii-chan. Ya.. Hari-hari masa itu sangatlah menyenangkan. Sangat menyenangkan, sehingga tidak bisa dilupakan..

- Chapter_3-END -

**makasih minna udah ngebaca story author xD author seneng ada yang nge review xD chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan di publish sekitar 3-5 hari kedepan. Arigatou minna xD**


	4. Chapter 4

Twin's Tale - Ch. 4

Genre : Romance, Comfort, Hurt, Slice of Life, School Life, Rated : T.

**Minna! Author minta maaf udah seminggu lebih author ga ngepost chapter baru lg. soalnya dari kmarin author nyoba buka web ff ini ga bisa". Dan akhirnya sekarang baru bisa. Jadi, untuk permintaan maaf, author langsung nge post 2 chapter ya? Gomen minna! Arigatou! Dx**

Chapter 4 - Complicated Things

Pagi hari ini, aku sedang berjalan menuju kelasku, ingin menaruh tasku karena aku baru saja datang.

"Rin-chan! Maaf soal yang kemarin!" teriak pria berambut biru gelap yang sedang berlari menghampiriku dari kejauhan.

"Y-ya.." jawabku singkat.

"Kemarin kau tidak apa, Rin-chan? Wajahmu kemarin terlihat sangat sedih." tanya nya.

"A-aku t-tidak apa-apa s-senpai.. A-aku hanya.." aku mencoba untuk tidak melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jadinya hari ini kan?" tanya nya dengan seulas senyuman.

"Eh? A-apa yang hari i-ini?" ucapku bingung.

"Eh? Masa kau lupa? Kita akan pergi ke taman bermain hari ini, sebagai ganti yang kemarin." jawabnya.

"Y-ya.."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Kalau tidak mau kita batalkan saja." rayu senpai.

"T-tidak! A-aku mau! A-apalagi bersama s-senpai!" ucapku dengan wajah merona.

"Haha! Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita berangkat pulang sekolah!" ucapnya sambil mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum.

"B-baik.."

Setelah percakapan itu, senpai langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya dan aku langsung masuk kelas, menuju tempat dudukku lalu menaruh tasku. Aku mau keluar kelas, ingin membeli sebuah pensil mekanik yang beratasan kepala kelinci yang tidak sengaja kulihat di kantin kemarin, tapi ketiga bulliers itu datang menghalangiku.

"Hei, Rin! Berikan kami uangmu! Seluruhnya!" perintah Teto dengan kedua temannya di belakangnya.

"A-apa? Bahkan ini belum jam istirahat." ucapku tegas.

"Hah! Kau pikir kami hanya akan meminta uangmu pada saat jam istirahat saja?!" ancam Teto.

"Mmm.. U-untuk apa pagi-pagi begini?" belaku agar uangku tidak diminta.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Ini semua karena kau sudah dekat-dekat dengan Kaito-senpai!" teriaknya dengan wajah yang kesal.

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Para wanita di kelasku telah mengarahkan pandangan mereka kepadaku. Kupikir karena mereka mendengar Teto berteriak bahwa aku dekat dengan Kaito-senpai.

"E-eh?! A-aku t-tidak dekat dengan Kaito-senpai! A-aku hanya-"

"Jangan banyak alasan! Aku tau kau suka padanya!" ancamnya lagi.

"Tapi bukan aku saja kan yang suka padanya? Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" ucapku dengan sangat berani.

"Tch.. Haku, Neru, mari kita pergi. Tak ada gunanya berbicara dengan orang seperti ini." ucapnya kepada kedua temannya sambil meninggalkanku.

Huh.. Untung saja mereka sudah pergi. Dan uangku juga tidak dimintai lagi. Tapi, dengan kejadian tadi, aku sedikit-banyak bisa mengira sesuatu tentang Teto.

DING DONG DING DONG

Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Mungkin aku akan membeli pensilnya pada jam istirahat saja.

-Time_Skip-Lunch_Break-

DING DONG DING DONG

Bel jam istirahat sudah berbunyi. Aku langsung keluar dari kelasku dan langsung menuju kantin. Aku menghampiri kantin itu, lalu pensil yang kemarin kulihat hanya tersisa satu buah.

"Bu, ini harganya bera-" seseorang memotong pembicaraanku.

"Bu, aku ingin membeli pensil mekanik ini! Yang ada kelincinya!" ucap gadis berambut panjang berwarna biru yang dikuncir dua yang sambil menyodorkan sejumlah uang.

"He-hei! T-tapi aku baru s-saja mau m-membeli itu!" ucapku kepada gadis itu. Setelah ku arahkan pandanganku ke arahnya, yang kulihat adalah Miku.

"Huh! Kau lama sih! Kan aku sudah beli duluan! Makanya jangan lelet, dasar anak bodoh!" ucapnya sambil merendahkanku.

"Ini, pensilnya. Terimakasih." ucap ibu kantin itu.

"Pensil satu-satunya..." ucapku kecewa.

"Bu, kapan lagi ada stok pensil ini?" tanyaku kepada ibu kantin.

"Ah, sayangnya pensil model ini sudah tidak diproduksi lagi. Bagaimana kalau pensil yang ini?" jawabnya sambil menunjukkan model pensil mekanik yang lain.

"T-tidak. Terimakasih bu." jawabku sangat kecewa.

Lalu, dengan berat hati aku kembali ke kelas, dan seperti biasa memakan bentou ku di kelas. Tapi jam istirahat kali ini tidak seperti biasanya, aku tidak di bully oleh trio bulliers itu. Dan alhasil, pertama kalinya aku dapat menikmati bentou-ku dengan tenang. Setelah makan, aku menutup bentou ku, mengelap mulutku dan tanganku, minum, lalu memasukkan bentou ku kedalam tasku. Lalu aku mendengar suara speaker yang ada di setiap sudut sekolah.

"Kagamine Rin kelas 1-C dimohon ke ruang kesehatan. Sekali lagi, Kagamine Rin kelas 1-C dimohon ke ruang kesehatan. Terimakasih."

Aku heran. Mengapa aku dipanggil? Aku tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan yang berat di sekolah ini. Dengan bingung, aku langsung meninggalkan tempat dudukku lalu bergegas menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Permisi.." ucapku sambil membuka pintu ruang kesehatan.

"Oh? Kagamine-san, Silahkan masuk!" sambut sensei kesehatan.

"S-sensei.. A-anu.. Mengapa aku dipanggil?" tanyaku gugup.

"Kagamine-san, jika sensei lihat di data, kau belum mendaftarkan data tentang fisikmu ya?" tanya sensei lembut.

"Eh?" aku bingung. Aku mencoba mengingat lagi. Oh ya, pada waktu pendaftaran fisik, aku tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit panas

"I-iya sensei. Belum. M-maafkan saya!" ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Haha, tidak apa. Jika kau tidak keberatan, pendataan fisiknya bisa dilakukan sekarang?" tanya senpai.

"Y-ya.." ucapku singkat.

-Time_Skip-Setelah_Pendataan-

"Oke, Kagamine-san, semua data sudah terdaftar. Maaf mengganggu mu. Terimakasih." ucap sensei yang baik itu.

"Y-ya sensei! A-aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih! Sampai jumpa." jawabku sambil membungkukkan badan lalu membuka pintu ruang kesehatan, bermaksud untuk keluar.

Saat aku membuka pintu, kulihat di sebelah kiriku ada seseorang yang berdiri bersandar ke dinding, seakan menunggu seseorang. Ku lihat, dia adalah Kaito-senpai!

"K-kaito-senpai?" ucapku kepadanya.

"Rin-chan! Kau tak apa? Apa kau terluka?" tanya nya yang bertubi-tubi dengan nada histeris sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di bahuku.

"A-apa yang kau maksud? A-aku tidak apa-apa." jawabku santai.

"Eh? Lalu mengapa kau dipanggil ke ruang kesehatan?" tanyanya dengan wajah agak lega.

"Itu.. A-aku belum mendata data fisikku.." jawabku.

"Bukankah hal itu sudah harusnya dilakukan semenjak awal masuk sekolah? Mengapa baru sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya.. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi, jadi aku tidak sempat melakukannya pada awal masuk sekolah. Dan sepertinya sensei baru mengecek data fisik para murid, jadi.." jawabku dengan cepat.

"Oh, begitu. Tapi syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Aku jadi sangat lega." jawabnya dengan wajah yang terlihat agak senang.

"Y-ya.." jawabku singkat. Aku sangat senang, masih ada orang yang memperhatikanku.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa pulang sekolah ya!" ucapnya sambil berlari meninggalkanku dengan senyuman yang terulas di wajahnya.

Pulang sekolah? Ya, sekali lagi aku lupa. Pulang sekolah kita berdua mempunyai acara, hanya kita berdua, yaitu pergi ke taman bermain! Aku tidak sabar menunggunya!

DING DONG DING DONG

Ah, bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Aku lebih baik bergegas ke kelasku, karena jarak ruang kesehatan ke kelasku cukup jauh.

Aku tiba di kelas dan untunglah gurunya belum datang. Aku duduk di tempatku, lalu menunggu pelajaran segera dimulai.

-Time_Skip-Afterschool-

Akhirnya, sekolah berakhir untuk hari ini! Aku sangat tidak sabar untuk pergi ke taman bermain! Aku langsung membereskan bukuku, lalu langsung keluar kelas, menaiki tangga. Aku langsung bergegas menuju kelas Kaito-senpai. Kulihat kelasnya belum selesai, mungkin aku akan menunggu disini, di depan kelasnya.

-15 menit kemudian-

Ah, akhirnya kelasnya berakhir. Kakiku sudah terasa mulai membunuhku. Lagipula, ada apa dengan tambahan waktu 15 menit ini? Seharusnya kelas sudah berakhir sejak tadi.

Kulihat pintu kelas sudah dibuka. Aku langsung berdiri tegak menunggu senpai. Tanpa ku sadari, pipiku mulai memerah. 'Ada apa ini? Mengapa aku merasakan hal seperti ini? Ini kan hanya menunggu seseorang, menunggu!' batinku.

Para murid satu per satu sudah mulai keluar. Dan aku tau sebentar lagi Kaito-senpai akan keluar.

"Rin-chan! Kau menungguku?" tanya seseorang yang keluar dari kelas yang kutunggu.

"K-kaito-senpa-" aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke sumber suara. Dan yang kulihat bukanlah Kaito-senpai. Itu seorang perempuan yang cantik. Seseorang yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Hahaha! Ternyata benar! Kau selama ini yang dekat-dekat dengan Kaito-kun! Dasar pecundang!" ucap perempuan itu.

"A-apa yang kau maksud?" tanyaku dengan agak kesal tapi juga ketakutan.

"Hah! Wajahmu lumayan! Tapi dengan wajah seperti ini, kau tidak akan pernah bisa lebih dekat dengannya!" ancamnya sambil memegang wajahku dan dia mengabaikan pertanyaanku.

"K-kaito-s-senpai.." ucapku dengan suara kecil.

Lalu dengan samar-samar, kulihat bayangan seseorang datang menghampiri perempuan cantik itu lalu memberinya pelajaran. 'Laki-laki berambut biru gelap dengan scarf yang warnanya sama dengan warna rambutnya.. Itu..!'

"Rin-chan! Kau tak apa?!" tanya laki-laki itu histeris.

"K-kaito-senpai?"

"Ya, ini aku. Kau tidak apa-apa, Rin-chan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Y-ya.. Aku tidak apa-apa. Berkat Kaito-senpai." jawabku dengan senyum yang jarang ku keluarkan.

"Kau menungguku lama ya? Maaf." ucapnya kepadaku.

"T-tidak kok.. Tidak sama sekali." jawabku santai.

"Ayo, kita pergi ke taman bermain!" seru Kaito-senpai dengan wajah gembira seperti anak berumur 5 tahun yang diberikan es krim.

"Ya." jawabku senyum.

Lalu kami menuruni tangga bersama, lalu kami menuju tempat pemarkiran sepeda. Kami langsung berjalan menuju tempat dimana sepeda Kaito-senpai berada. Aku pun sudah bersiap-siap duduk di belakang.

-Chapter_4-END-

**minna, arigatou udah baca XD kalo bisa tinggalkan reviewnya yaa xD arigatou!**


	5. Chapter 5

Twin's Tale - Ch. 5

Genre : Romance, Comfort, Hurt, Slice of Life, School Life, Rated : T

Chapter 5 - Amusement Park

Aku sudah siap duduk di sepeda bagian belakang. Senpai menaiki sepeda itu lalu berjalan dengan kecepatan penuh.

Tidak seperti kemarin, perjalanan kali ini sama sekali tidak ada halangan. 'Mungkin ini adalah hari yang sangat tepat' batinku. Dan seperti kemarin juga, aku masih mendengar suara per dari tempat yang kududuki.

"Rin-chan, tidak apa-apa. Per itu tidak akan lepas." ucap senpai seakan membaca pikiranku.

"A-aku tidak berpikir p-per ini akan l-lepas kok." jawabku membela diri dengan pipi yang mulai memerah.

"Haha. Baiklah kalau begitu." ucapnya dengan tawa kecil.

Tanganku mulai bergerak menuju lingkar perut senpai, yang bermaksud ingin berpegangan(memeluk/?). Karena sepeda yang saat ini dikendarakan oleh senpai kencangnya bukan main.

Setelah aku memeluknya dari belakang, aku merasa suasana disini menjadi agak canggung. Meskipun begitu, aku tetap saja tidak mau melepaskan tanganku darinya. Aku sangat betah dengan kehangatannya. Mungkin juga karena suasana ini, tidak ada yang berani berbicara. Dan pada akhirnya, kami sampai di taman bermain tanpa suara.

"Rin-chan! Kita sudah sampai! Taman bermain!" seru senpai kegirangan.

"Hmm? Mmm.."

Secara tidak sadar, aku masih berpelukan dengan senpai meskipun sudah sampai.

"R-rin-chan, sampai kapan kau ingin memelukku?" rayu senpai.

"E-eh?!" aku langsung melepaskan tanganku darinya.

'Apaaa?! Aku sangat tidak sadar kita sudah sampai! Ya ampun, aku sangat malu. Apa yang harus kuperbuat sekarang?' batinku.

"M-maafkan aku, s-senpai!" ucapku sambil membungkukkan badanku dengan wajah yang merona.

"Ahaha, tidak apa. Sebenarnya aku juga menikmatinya, dipelukmu." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?" ucapku bingung.

"Eeeehhhh?!" kataku yang baru menyadari perkataannya. Sekali lagi, wajahku memerah.

"Haha, lupakanlah. Mari kita masuk!" ajak senpai.

"Y-yaa.." ucapku yang masih shock dengan perkataan senpai tadi.

"Rin-chan, mari kita membeli tiketnya dulu. Kalau mau masuk harus ada tiketnya kan?" ucap senpai.

"I-iya, benar. Ayo." ucapku setuju.

Lalu kami berjalan menuju loket tiket. Aku hanya mengikutinya di belakang saja.

"Ka, tolong tiketnya dua ya." ucap Kaito-senpai kepada wanita yang bertanggung jawab menjual tiket.

"Iya. Ditunggu sebentar ya. ... Ini, dua tiket." ucap wanita itu sambil menyodorkan tiketnya ke arah senpai.

"Ya, terimakasih!" ucap senpai sambil tersenyum.

"Itu yang dibelakangmu pacarmu ya?" tanya wanita itu.

Yang dimaksud wanita itu adalah aku. Aku dari tadi hanya berdiri dibelakang senpai.

"Ya! Dia pacarku! Ini kencan pertama kami!" ucap senpai penuh dengan kepastian.

"Wah! Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan ya!" dukung wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih!" ucap Kaito-senpai. Lalu kami meninggalkan loket itu lalu masuk ke taman area taman bermain.

"S-senpai, apa yang senpai maksud t-tadi?" tanyaku, dan pipiku mulai memerah lagi.

"Hm? Yang mana?" ucapnya seakan pura-pura tidak tau.

"Y-yang itu.. Yang k-kau bilang k-kalau aku a-adalah p-p-pacarmu.." ucapku malu dan aku merasa ia seakan memaksaku mengatakannya.

"Ooh, yang itu. Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Haha." ucapnya sambil mengulaskan senyuman.

Aku masih tidak bisa terima. Meskipun aku merasa senang saat dia bilang kalau aku itu pacarnya.

"Rin-chan! Ayo kita naik itu!" serunya sambil menunjuk suatu permainan.

Pada saat aku melihat ke arah yang ditunjuknya, kulihat sebuah roller coaster yang sangat tinggi. Aku melihatnya saja sudah merinding, apalagi menaikinya.

"K-kita akan naik itu, senpai?" ucapku cemas.

"Ya! Ayo! Oh ya, tapi kau masih pakai rok, jika naik itu, rokmu pasti akan-"

"S-senpai! A-aku juga membawa celana!" ucapku dengan wajah merah merona.

Kukeluarkan celanaku dari dalam tasku. Celana pendek berwarna putih.

"Haha! Untunglah! Jadi kita bisa menaiki roller coaster itu!" ucapnya girang.

"Y-yasudah! Aku ganti dulu!" ucapku sambil berjalan ke toilet.

Kuganti rokku dengan celana pendek yang kubawa. 'Sudah kuduga, ini lebih nyaman dibandingkan dengan memakai rok' batinku. Setelah itu aku langsung keluar menemui Kaito-senpai.

"Rin-chan! Kau sudah selesai! Ayo kita naik roller coasternya!" ucap senpai girang.

"T-tapi.. A-aku tidak be-berani.." ucapku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Ahaha. Tidak apa-apa. Kan disebelahmu nanti ada senpai!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah mendengar itu, aku merasa wajahku mulai panas, dan aku merasa ketakutanku sedikit berkurang. Lalu senpai memegang tanganku, mengajakku berlari ke roller coaster tersebut. Setelah sampai di depannya, aku melihat antriannya. Antriannya panjang sekali, mungkin kami akan menunggu disini selama 2 jam penuh.

"S-senpai, b-bagaimana kita majn yang lain saja? Antrian disini panjang sekali. Kita akan membuang waktu jika kita berdiam disini." ucapku. Untung saja antriannya panjang, bisa menjadi alasan agar tidak menaiki roller coaster ini.

"Eh? Kau mau naik yang lain? Tapi aku sangat ingin naik ini." ucapnya.

"Y-yasudah." ucapku pasrah. "Kita akan menunggu sampai giliran kita."

"Yay! Terimakasih Rin-chan!" ucapnya bahagia.

Kami menunggu selama 2 jam, seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan. Setelah menunggu selama 2 jam itu, akhirnya kami naik. Kaito-senpai mengajakku duduk di paling depan, tapi aku tidak mau. Lalu dia memaksaku. Hah, apa boleh buat? Kami jadi duduk di paling depan.

"Mohon semua penumpang bersiap dan berpegangan. Sebentar lagi roller coaster ini akan berjalan." ucap suara yang berasal dari speaker.

Aku mengangkat tanganku ke gagang yang untuk berpegangan di depanku. Hatiku berdegup sangat kencang. Tanganku memegang erat gagangnya. Lalu aku merasakan roller coaster ini sudah berjalan pelan, melewati tikungan pendek lalu mengarah ke atas.

"Woohoo! Rin-chan! Berpegangan yang erat ya! Sebentar lagi serunya akan dimulai!" ucap senpai yang sangat semangat.

"Y-y-yaa.." ucapku gugup.

Roller coaster ini pun semakin menuju puncaknya. Aku makin takut. 'Bagaimana jika roller coaster ini lepas kendali dan tidak ada yang selamat?' pikirku buruk. 'Santai Rin, santai. Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.' batinku lagi.

Roller coaster pun sudah mencapai puncaknya, dan akan meluncur ke bawah. Aku melihat Kaito-senpai mulai mengangkat tangannya.

"Kaito-senpai, mengapa kau mengangkat tanganmu?" tanyaku.

"Eh? Bukankah kalau meluncur ke bawah lebih seru mengangkat tangan?" ucapnya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"O-oh. Begitu." jawabku singkat.

"Rin-chan! Siap-siap! Kita akan meluncuuuurrr!~" ucapnya.

Kurasakan roller coaster sudah mulai meluncur turun. Astaga ini sangat kencang! Aku tidak bisa menahan ini! Perutku terasa sangat geli.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriakku ketakutan.

"Wahahahahaha! Ini sangat seruuuu!" teriak senpai sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Senpai! Senpai! Senpai! Senpai! Senpaaaaii!" jeritku lagi.

Aku sangat ketakutan! Kurasa jantungku akan berhenti. Ini sangat menyeramkan! TAPI MENGAPA SENPAI BISA SEGIRANG INI?!

-Time_Skip-After_Playing_Roller_Coaster-

"Terimakasih kepada penumpang yang sudah menaiki roller coaster ini. Selamat tinggal dan semoga harimu indah!" ucap suara dari speaker.

Hari yang indah?! Bagaimana aku bisa menjalani hari yang indah setelah naik roller coaster neraka itu?! Lagipula mengapa mereka membuat permainan seperti ini?!

Kurasakan seluruh tubuhku masih bergetaran karena takut. Raut wajahku mulai memburuk. Perutku terasa mual. Kepalaku terasa pusing. Apa-apaan ini? Tapi aku melihat Kaito-senpai baik-baik saja. Atau malah mungkin lebih baik, karena telah menaiki roller coaster itu.

"Rin-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat sakit." ucap Kaito-senpai dengan nada yang mencemaskan.

"Y-ya.. A-aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit pusing." ucapku.

"Pusing? Baiklah, mari kita cari tempat duduk agar kau bisa santai sedikit." ucapnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Kami berjalan mengelilingi taman bermain itu, sampai kami melihat tempat duduk di bawah pohon, dan kebetulan itu kosong.

"Mari kita duduk disini." ucap Kaito-senpai.

"Y-ya.." jawabku singkat.

Aku mulai berjalan menuju tempat duduk itu, lalu duduk santai.

"Rin-chan! Aku akan membeli es krim dulu ya!" ucapnya sambil berlari ke toko es krim yang kebetulan ada di seberang tempat duduk itu.

Tempat es krim itu dikerumuni banyak orang. Mungkin itu normal, karena semua orang ingin memakan sesuatu yang dingin di cuaca panas seperti ini. Aku memejamkan mataku.

"Rin-chan, ini es krim mu." ucap senpai sambil memberiku es krimku.

"Ya. Terimakasih senpai." jawabku singkat.

Aku mulai memakan es krim itu. Yang punya senpai rasa vanilla, sedangkan yang punyaku rasa strawberry. Terkadang aku melirik senpai selagi aku memakan es krimku. Dia benar-benar terlihat senang, seperti anak berumur lima tahun.

"Rin-chan, gimana? Sudah baikan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya.. Sudah baikan." jawabku.

"Baiklah, mari kita main lagi!" seru senpai ceria.

Apa?! Aku baru saja sembuh tapi ia langsung mengajakku bermain lagi? Aduuh, apa sih yang ada di dalam pikirannya?

Dia mulai berdiri dari tempat duduk, lalu menarik tanganku, bermaksud mengajakku ke permainan yang lain.

"Rin-chan, mari kita bermain permainan yang agak santai. Hari juga sudah mulai sore(gelap)." ucapnya santai.

Ya, kami pulang sekolah jam 3 sore, bersepeda sampai disini sampai jam setengah 4, menunggu antrian roller coaster sampai jam stengah 6, lalu kami duduk santai makan es krim. Sekarang sudah hampir stengah 7.

"Ayo kita naik yang itu!" katanya sambil menunjuk suatu permainan.

Ketika aku melihat apa yang ia tunjuk, ternyata itu adalah bianglala (ferris wheel).

"Ayo, cepat. Ada sesuatu juga yang harus aku katakan disana." ucapnya mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

Aku terdiam. Sekarang sudah mulai malam, lalu kami hanya berdua dan ingin menaiki bianglala. Apa yang ingin ia katakan kepadaku?

-Chapter_5-END-


	6. Chapter 6

Twin's Tale - Ch. 6

Genre : Romance, Comfort, Hurt, Slice of Life, School Life, Rated : T

Chapter 6 - Sweet Ferris Wheel & Lovely Carussell

Kami berdua bejalan menuju bianglala. Senpai masih memegang tanganku sejak tadi. Tangannya terasa sangat hangat. Sampai kapan ia akan memegang tanganku?

"Rin-chan, ayo naik." ucapnya sambil membantuku masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan di bianglala.

Aku masuk lalu langsung duduk. Begitupula senpai, ia duduk di seberangku. Kami berhadap-hadapan. Dan aku merasakan ruangan yang kami tempati mulai berjalan naik.

"Jadi, a-apa yang kau ingin katakan kepadaku?" tanyaku gugup.

"Ah, yang pertama ini dulu." ucapnya sambil meraba saku celananya, seakan ingin mengambil sesuatu.

"Kau mau ini kan?" ucap senpai sambil mengeluarkan pensil mekanik yang beratasan kelinci.

"S-senpai, bagaimana senpai mendapatkannya?" tanyaku semangat. Aku sangat menginginkan pensil ituuuu!

"Haha, sejak kemarin aku melihatmu ingin membelinya tapi tidak jadi, akhirnya kubeli untukmu." jawabnya senyum.

"J-j-jadi i-ini untukku?" aku tak percaya. Hal yang selama ini kuinginkan, ada di depan mata.

"Belum." ucap senpai singkat sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? B-b-belum? Mengapa?" ucapku agak sedih.

"Ada satu syarat." rayu senpai.

"A-a-apa itu syaratnya? Akan ku lakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan itu!" ucapku tak sabar.

"Chu~" senpai menaruh jari telunjuknya di pipinya sambil mengarahkan pipinya ke arahku.

"Eh?!" pipiku mulai memerah. "A-a-aku tidak a-akan melakukan i-itu!" ucapku malu.

"Eh? Kalau begitu pensilnya tidak jadi ya?" rayu senpai.

"T-t-tapi..."

Aku sangat menginginkan pensil itu, lebih dari apapun! Tapi bagaimana ini, masa aku harus mencium senpai?!

"S-s-senpai, memangnya tidak ada c-cara lain u-untuk m-m-mendapatkan pensil itu?" tanyaku gugup.

"Hmmm.. Tidak. Kecuali kau mau kubelah dua pensil mekanik ini?" rayu senpai yang mendesakku agar menciumnya.

"J-jangan lakukan i-itu.." ucapku.

Tak kurasa, kami hanpir sampai dipuncak bianglala.

"Rin-chan, sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin kuberitaukan kepadamu." ucap senpai yang tiba-tiba.

"Ya? Memberitau apa?" jawabku yang langsung mengikuti suasananya.

"Aku sudah tau ingin masuk SMA mana." ucapnya.

"Eh? Jadi kau akan masuk SMA mana?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ya, jadi aku mendapat banyak tawaran dari banyak sekolah." katanya setengah-setengah.

"Lalu? Kau memilih SMA mana?" tanyaku untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Aku akan memilih SMA yang ada di London.." ucapnya dengan kepala menunduk.

"Eh?! London? London Inggris maksudmu?!" ucapku terkejut.

"Ya.. Setelah aku menyelesaikan SMA ku disana, aku akan kembali ke Jepang lagi." ucapnya dengan suara rendah.

"T-tapi kenapa kau ke London?" tanyaku.

"Edukasi disana sangat bagus, mereka merekomendasikanku.." ucap senpai.

"B-bukankah biaya sekolah disana mahal?" tanyaku berusaha mencegahnya untuk pergi ke London.

"Aku dapat beasiswa penuh dari sekolah disana. Mereka bilang mereka sudah menanggung buku, seragam, apartemen, makan, dan uang sekolah. Semuanya sudah mereka tanggung." jelasnya panjang.

"O-oh.. Begitu.." jawabku singkat.

"Sebab itu aku melakukan hal-hal extreme kepadamu.. Karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku bisa melihatmu, Rin-chan.." ucapnya agak sedih.

"S-senpai.." ucapku yang juga ikutan sedih.

Menegakkan badanku, lalu berdiri. Lalu aku berjalan ke arahnya, lalu memeluknya dari atas.

"Jangan pergi, senpai.." ucapku sedih.

"Khh.. Aku juga tidak mau, Rin-chan.." balasnya sedih.

Lalu tiba-tiba pintu di ruangan bianglala kami terbuka. Oh, ternyata sudah sampai bawah lagi. Aku keluar sebelum senpai. Senpai setelahnya. Disini sudah malam, kira-kira jam stengah 8, lampu yang ada di sekitar taman bermain ini pun menyala. Jika dilihat, pemandangan ini sangat indah.

"Rin-chan, ini sudah malam. Kau tidak apa pulang malam?" tanya senpai.

"Y-ya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula di rumah tidak ada hal yang harus dilakukan.. Dan, hari ini juga hari terakhirku dengan senpai, jadi aku mau memanfaatkannya dengan baik!" jawabku panjang.

"Haha. Terimakasih ya, Rin-chan." ucap senpai sambil mengusap kepalaku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Lalu, kita mau naik apa lagi?" tanyaku yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Hmm.. Mau naik carussell?" tanya senpai.

"Carussell?" tanyaku balik.

"Haha. Itu loh, patung kuda-kudaan yang muter-muter itu. Yang jalannya cuma naik turun." jelasnya agak sedikit bercanda.

"Oh, haha. Yang itu. Ayo senpai!" ucapku semangat.

Lalu kami berjalan sekitar 5 menit untuk sampai di carussell itu. Jika kulihat dari dekat, carussell ini sangat indah. Apalagi ketika malam hari seperti ini, lampu yang ada disana semuanya menyala. 'Ini seperti dunia mimpi' batinku.

"Ayo, Rin-chan! Kita naik bersama!" ajak Kaito-senpai.

"Eh? Bukannya 1 kuda hanya bisa sendiri?" ucapku bingung.

"Tapi itu ada kuda yang sangat besar sekali, dan itu pasti cukup untuk dua orang." ucapnya melas.

"Y-yasudah kalau itu maumu.." jawabku pasrah.

Kami memberi tiket kami kepada mas-mas yang bertanggung jawab disitu.

"Mas, kuda yang besar itu bisa berdua kan?" tanya senpai kepada mas-mas yang betanggung jawab sambil menunjuk kuda yang besar.

"Ya, kuda yang itu memang dikhususkan untuk berdua." jawab mas-mas nya.

"Ok. Terimakasih mas." ucap Kaito-senpai.

"Ayo, Rin-chan, kita naik kuda yang besar!" ucap senpai senang sambil merangkulkan tangannya kepadaku seakan menarikku mendekatinya.

"Y-ya." aku hanya bisa diam.

Lalu kami naik kuda yang besar itu. Aku duduk didepan, dan senpai tepat dibelakangku. 'Ini sangat memalukan. Apalagi kita masih memakai seragam sekolah.' batinku.

"Oke, akan kita mulai ya!" ucap mas-masnya.

Lalu aku mendengar suara tombol berbunyi, lalu aku merasakan kuda yang kududuki dengan senpai mulai bergerak ke atas.

"Whoa!" ucapku terkejut.

"Kau tak apa, Rin-chan?" tanya senpai sambil memegang kedua bahuku dari belakang.

"Y-ya, aku tak apa." jawabku.

"Ma, lihat! Kakak-kakak itu naik berdua!" ucap seorang anak kecil yang melihat kami sambil menunjuk.

"Shuuush. Biarkan mereka." ucap wanita yang kuduga ibunya sambil menggendong menjauh dari carussell.

Oke, sekarang aku tambah malu. Seorang anak kecil baru saja menertawakanku. Aaaa.

Lalu aku merasakan tangan yang masuk dari antara kedua tanganku dari belakang. Tangan itu mengitari pinggangku, lalu memelukku kencang. Lalu aku merasa di ada sesuatu yang lumayan berat di punggungku. Kurasa itu adalah kepala. Kepala yang bersandar ke punggungku. Lalu aku merasakan kepalanya bergerak ke arah telingaku dan menaruh dagunya di bahuku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rin-chan." bisik seseorang yang ada di belakangku.

Aku terkejut. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Wajahku memerah dan mulai panas. Hatiku berdegup sangat kencang. Bagian pinggangku terasa hangat. 'Bagaimana ini?! Aku tidak menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!' batinku shock.

Aku ingin mengatakan aku juga cinta padanya, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Aku hanya menaruh tanganku diatas tangannya yang memelukku. Aku tidak peduli meskipun ini terjadi di tempat umum. Aku mencintainya! Aku harap bisa seperti ini selamanya.

BEEP BEEP!

Itu adalah suara tombol berhentinya carussell. Setelah mendengar suara itu, carussell nya langsung terhenti lalu senpai melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku. Lalu senpai turun dari kuda. Ia masih di sebelahku, mengangkat wajahnya untuk menghadapku yang masih di kuda. Wajahnya tersenyum sangat cerah. Lalu ia memberikan tangannya kepadaku, bermaksud untuk membantuku turun dari kuda. Lalu aku menerimanya.

"Oh, Hime." ucapnya sambil berlutut. (Note: Hime = putri / princess)

"Eeehhh?!" aku terkejut.

Lalu senpai berdiri lalu membungkukkan badan. Lalu ia mencium tanganku.

"Oh, Hime. Mari sekarang kita menuju istana, tempat tinggalmu. Hari sudah malam. Jika kau tinggal lebih lama, kau akan kena flu." ucap Kaito-senpai seakan aku seorang putri dan ia berlaga seorang bodyguardku.

"Y-y-ya!" ucapku gugup.

Kami berdua berjalan berpegangan tangan. Karena, sejak tadi senpai membantuku turun dari kuda, ia tidak melepaskan tanganku.

"Oh, Hime. Apa kakimu capek? Apa perlu ku gendong?" ucap Kaito-senpai yang masih bermain.

"T-tidak. Aku baik-baik saja!" ucapku malu.

Lalu kami berjalan keluar taman bermain, lalu berjalan menuju sepeda senpai.

"Oh, Hime. Naiklah. Kuda putihku sudah kusiapkan khusus untukmu." ucapnya dengan memegang gagang setir sepedanya.

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku hanya naik dan duduk di belakang, seperti biasa.

"Oh, Hime. Apa perlu kuantarkan sampai rumahmu?" tanya senpai.

"T-t-tidak! Tidak usah. Antar aku sampai sungai yang pertama tadi kita lewati saja. Rumahku sudah cukup dekat dari sana." ucapku.

"Baiklah, Hime." ucapnya tegas.

Lalu Kaito-senpai mulai menggoes sepedanya. Seperti biasa, sepedanya sangat kencang. Well, aku tak bisa comment. Kami diduduk di sepeda selama kurang lebih 5 menit dan sama sekali tidak ada pembicaraan. Dan akhirnya kami pun sampai.

"Oh, Hime. Kami sudah sampai, di sungai." ucap Kaito-senpai.

"Y-ya.." jawabku singkat.

Lalu kami turun dari sepeda. Kami hanya menatap ke seberang sungai itu, sebuah kota. Kota yang kami tinggali. Yang bercahaya sangat indah. Dan sungai itu pun mempunyai bayangan cahayanya.

"Indah ya, Rin-chan." ucapnya sudah kembali normal.

"Ya.." ucapku singkat. "S-senpai!"

"Mm?"

"Bisakah kau menunduk sedikit. Ada hal yang harus kuberitau kepadamu." ucapku begitu karena ia lebih tinggi dariku.

"Apa itu, Rin-chan?" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Lalu aku mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya. Lalu aku mencium pipinya lalu berbisik. "Aku juga cinta padamu, senpai."

Kulihat senpai sangat terkejut. Aku juga merasakan lega karena sudah mengeluarkan segala yang kupendam saat ini tapi sekaligus tidak bisa menahan maluku. 'Kurasa aku harus lari sekarang. Aku sangat malu..' batinku.

Lalu aku mulai menjauh darinya dan membalikkan badanku darinya, bermaksud ingin pergi. Lalu aku merasa ada yang menarik tanganku. Lalu aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Kau tidak bisa lari dariku sekarang, Rin-chan." ucap Kaito-senpai yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh?"

Lalu ia menarik tanganku sekuat tenaga yang membuatku jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah kulepas, tidak akan." ucapnya lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tanganku pun mulai bereaksi. Aku mulai membalas pelukannya dengan pelukan lagi. Aku juga memeluknya sangat ketat. Sangat hangat dipeluknya. Sangat hangat. Aku sangat bisa merasakannya, cinta senpai kepadaku. Jika ini mimpi, tolong jangan pernah membangunkan aku, karena aku sudah sangat bahagia sekarang :)

-Chapter_6-END-


	7. Chapter 7

Twin's Tale - Ch. 7

Genre : Romance, Comfort, Hurt, Slice of Life, School Life, Rated : T

Okeh! Sekali lagi, sebelum ke cerita, author mau minta maaf karena telat ngupdate n juga maaf jika di chapter sebelumnya gada reply untuk readers yang sudah me review. Jadi sekarang author akan membalas review kalian ya xD

-Shinseina Hana-san

Hai hana! Makasih ya ff author uda di bilang bagus xD author akan berusaha secepatnya utk ngupdate ff ini xD makasih uda review

-Aikawa Katsushika

terimakasih telah mem follow ff author yang pas-pasan ini. Author seneng banget xD makasih juga uda di bilang bagus xD author akan update secepatnya

-Annisa Dzakiyah

terimakasih uda mem follow author dan ff nya. Terimakasih banyak xD

-Kiriko Alicia

haha. Mungkin firasat alicia-san benar.. Atau mungkin tidak? Haha. Thanks for the review xD

okeh readers! Itu ajah dari autho. Silahkan menikmati bacanya dan mohon maaf kalo ada yg typo. Enjoy xD

Keesokan harinya-di kelas-

"Hey, Rin! Ada surat untukmu!" ucap seorang perempuan berambut panjang yang dikuncir dua berwarna hijau kebiruan.

Aku, yang tadinya sedang duduk di mejaku sambil menunduk, mengangkat kepala dan mengarahkan pandangan ke surat itu lalu ke wajah perempuan itu.

"Miku, ini dari siapa?" tanyaku.

"Ini dari onii-chan. Dia bilang aku tidak boleh melihat isinya jadi surat ini belum kubuka." jawabnya menjelaskan.

"Oh, begitu. Terimakasih." ucapku sambil menerima surat itu.

"Oh ya, onii-chan juga bilang kalau aku harus memberimu ini." ucap Miku lagi.

Aku melihat apa yang ada di tangannya. 'Itu.. Itu pensil mekanik yang aku mau! Yang beratasan kelinci!' batinku. Aku langsung segera menerimanya. Tapi, mengapa ia memberikan ini padaku? Oh ya, kemarin aku mencium senpai, yang berupa syarat untuk mendapatkan pensil ini.

"Terimakasih." jawabku senyum sambil menahan sesuatu di mataku.

"Ya ya." ucap Miku.

Miku pun segera berjalan pergi meninggalkanku dan menuju teman-temannya. Aku pun ingin segera membuka dan membaca isi surat ini. 'Tahan dulu Rin. Sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai' batinku. Jadi aku akan membukanya pada saat istirahat. Kumasukkan surat itu ke dalam tasku.

-Time_Skip-Lunch_Break-

DING DONG DING DONG

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Seperti biasa, semua orang pergi ke luar kelas menuju cafeteria dan sedangkan aku duduk di mejaku dan mengeluarkan bentou ku. Sebelum itu, aku pun mengeluarkan surat yang tadi diberi Miku. Aku pun mulai membuka surat itu dengan perlahan. Kubuka dengan sangat hati-hati karena aku sangat tidak ingin merusak kenangan terakhir yang diberi oleh Kaito-senpai. Setelah terbuka, ku keluarkan surat itu. Surat itu berisi seperti ini :

" _Dear Kagamine Rin-chan,  
_

_Rin-chan, jika kau membaca surat ini, berarti aku sudah berangkat ke London. Keadaanku baik. Aku berangkat sendiri ke London dengan membawa bekal yang telah diberikan oleh orang tuaku. Kedua orang tuaku menangis sambil memelukku ketika aku mau keluar dari rumah menuju bandara. Tapi Miku malah cuek dan tidak peduli. Mungkin dia begitu, tapi aku sayang padanya._

_Di London aku akan bersekolah di International London Highschool & University (author : ini nama skolahnya ngasal jadi jangan dianggap serius). Sekolah itu internasional, jadi semoga saja aku bisa menemukan teman yang sama sama dari Jepang. Haha._

_Kurasa aku sudah memberitaumu ini, tapi aku akan mengatakannya. Bersekolah di London adalah murni keputusanku. Orang tuaku juga sangat setuju dan tidak ada yang keberatan. Jadi, aku pergi._

_Rin-chan, aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Meskipun kita sangat jauh, tapi aku merasa sangat dekat. Seakan aku tidak bisa terpisah darimu. Kau yang selalu membuat hariku ceria. Kau membuatku lebih banyak tersenyum. Kau membuatku lebih banyak berharap._

_Kalau dipikir, aku egois ya? Meninggalkanmu di sana sendirian. Meskipun aku di sini sendirian, aku akan selalu merasakan kehadiranmu, dihatiku._

_Selamat tinggal, Rin-chan. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi._

_I LOVE YOU_

_N.B._

_Jika kau merindukanku, email saja ke xxxxx _

_Aku pasti akan membalasnya. Ku tunggu ya!_

_Kaito Shion."_

'Kau bilang aku yang membuat harimu ceria dan membuatmu semakin banyak tersenyum? Senpai bodoh, malah itu sebaliknya! Kau yang selalu membuat hariku ceria. Kau adalah alasan ku untuk tersenyum! Tapi..' batinku sambil mengeluarkan air mata yang tiada hentinya. Dengan refleks pun aku langsung meremas tanganku. Dan suratnya pun menjadi hancur.

Aku tau ini untuk kebaikan senpai dan keluarganya. Tapi mengapa air mataku tidak bisa berhenti? Mengapa? Aku terlalu mencintainya..

Aku pun jadi tidak mood untuk makan lagi. Aku pun berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi mejaku. Kakiku berencana untuk pergi ke atap sekolah dan berdiam diri disana sambil memegang memento terakhir yang diberikan senpai. Dan itulah yang kulakukan selama jam istirahat.

DING DONG DING DONG

Kurasa jam istirahat sudah selesai. Rasanya aku ingin bolos jam pelajaran ini. Aku masih ingin menenangkan diri.

"Hey, Rin! Sampai kapan kau akan berdiam disitu? Bel sudah bunyi, kelas sebentar lagi mau mulai!" seru seseorang dibelakangku.

Lalu aku pun mengarahkan pandanganku kebelakang. Kulihat disana hanya ada Miku.

"K-kurasa aku akan b-bolos jam pelajaran ini.." ucapku yang masih merasa sedih.

"Sedih atau tidak, kau harus selalu masuk kelas! Itu aturannya!" serunya sebagai ketua kelas di kelasku.

"T-tapi.."

"Yasudah, aku yang membawamu. Ayo!" ucapnya sambil menghampiriku lalu memegang tanganku dan menarikku ke kelas.

Surat yang masih kupegang kumasukkan kedalam saku rokku. Dan pada akhirnya akupun mengikuti pelajaran di kelas.

"Ouch.." bisikku kecil. Kurasa seseorang melempariku kertas kecil dan mengenai keningku.

"Temui aku di atap pada saat pulang sekolah.- Miku." itu isi dari kertas kecil itu.

Ya ampun, apa yang ia pikirkan? Apakah ia akan memarahiku lagi seperti tadi? Hah.. Kuharap tidak terjadi hal yang buruk.

-Time_Skip-Afterschool-

DING DONG DING DONG

Hah.. Kurasa waktunya telah tiba. Aku pun berdiri dari mejaku dan langsung menuju atap. Kubuka pintu menuju atap dan belum ada Miku disana. Jadi disana aku menunggu selama kurang lebih 15 menit. Setelah itu akhirnya Miku datang.

"Haa.. Haa.. Maaf aku telat!" ucap Miku sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Ada apa memanggilku kesini?" tanyaku 'to the point'.

"Kau tau kalau onii-chan pergi ke London ya?" tanyanya.

"Y-ya.." jawabku singkat.

"Bolehkah aku lihat isi surat yang diberikan nii-chan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Y-ya.." jawabku lagi. Lalu aku mengeluarkan suratnya yang ada di dalam saku rokku dan kuberikan kepadanya. Aku memberinya sebab aku tau Miku adalah adiknya senpai. Jadi tidak apa kan?

Aku melihat Miku membaca dengan sangat cepat dan wajahnya pun terlihat pucat. Dia terlihat shock.

"I-ini.." bisiknya kecil dan suaranya pun bergetar.

Aku hanya diam tanpa suara.

"B-bagaimana b-bisa.." bisiknya lagi. "Bagaimana bisa nii-chan suka denganmu?!" tanyanya agak marah.

"A-aku tak t-tau." ucapku dengan suara pelan.

"T-ternyata.. Y-yang me-membuat nii-chan menderita i-itu kau!" serunya marah kepadaku.

'Menderita? Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak melakukan hal yang membuat senpai menderita! Aku hanya selalu mencoba berada di sisinya, di tiap situasi dan kondisi' batinku.

Lalu kulihat Miku menangis lalu berlari meninggalkan atap sekolah.

"Aku benci padamu!" ucapnya sambil berlari.

'Huh.. Hal apa yang kuperbuat salah?' batinku. Aku melihat kebawah dari atap sekolah. Yang kulihat adalah tempat pemarkiran sepeda. Lalu kulihat Miku yang berlari sambil menangis menaiki sepedanya. Kurasa ia ingin pulang. Yasudahlah. Tadinya aku ingin mengejarnya.

Mataku terus mengikuti kemana Miku pergi. Pertama dari kulihat ia menaiki sepedanya, lalu mengusap air matanya. Lalu keluar dari area sekolah menuju jalan raya. Lalu kulihat ada mobil kencang yang menuju ke arahnya. Kurasa Miku tidak melihatnya. 'Siapa orang-orang yang berjas dan bertopi hitam itu?' batinku pada saat aku melihat pengemudi yang ada di dalam.

'Eh? Apa? Mobil kencang?' batinku lagi.

Lalu kulihat mobil itu memang menarget dan mengarah kepada Miku.

"Miku! Awas!" teriakku dari atap.

Aku langsung berlari melewati tangga dan menuju jalan raya. Kulihat dari kejauhan Miku yang berbaring di tengah-tengah jalan raya dengan sepedanya. Kulihat darah keluar dari kepalanya.

"Miku! Miku! Bertahanlah!" seruku histeris.

Aku langsung mengeluarkan HP ku lalu ku telpon rumah sakit untuk mengirimkan ambulance ke sini. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat pun akhirnya ambulance itu datang. Kepala Miku masih mengeluarkan darah. Kulihat Miku ditaruh di atas kasur, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam mobil ambulance.

"Apakah ia akan baik-baik saja?" tanyaku cemas.

"Tenang saja. Untung kau memanggil kami dengan cepat." jawab seorang dokter yang bertanggung jawab di dalam ambulance.

Aku masih belum bisa menghela nafas lega. Aku masih cemas. 'Ini semua salahku. Jika aku tidak memberikan suratnya, Miku tidak akan menjadi seperti ini!' batinku.

"Kalau mau, kau boleh ikut kami ke rumah sakit dengannya." ucap dokter itu.

"B-baiklah!" aku pun langsung menerima tawarannya.

Aku pun naik ke dalam mobil ambulance itu dan duduk disebelah Miku. Kupegang tangannya erat-erat, berharap Miku baik-baik saja.

-Chapter_7-END-

sekian ajah dari author xD semoga suka dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review. Jaa~


	8. Chapter 8

Twin's Tale - ch. 8

Genre : Romance, Comfort, Hurt, Slice of Life, School Life, Rated : T

**seperti biasa, sebelum masuk ke cerita, author mau membalas review para readers**

**-Hana Seikatsu**

**arigatou uda setia nunggu chapter terbaru author xD makasih yaa dan makasih juga uda follow and favorite xD sangat dihargai XD**

**Okeh, sekian dan enjoy~**

kami sudah tiba di rumah sakit dan sudah mendapatkan ruangan. Kulihat Miku masih belum bisa membuka matanya. Miku diletakkan di kasur oleh para perawat. Aku hanya bisa diam dan menunggu sampai ia sadar di sebelahnya sambil memegang erat tangannya.

"Kau teman baiknya ya?" tanya seorang perawat.

"Y-ya.." jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, mohon selalu. Erada di sisinya ya. Biasanya keberadaan teman baik di sebelahnya membuatnya lebih nyaman." ucap perawat itu menjelaskan.

"B-baiklah.." jawabku.

Kulihat jam yang ada di dinding. Ini sudah jam 6 sore. Aku harus menghubungi orang tuaku kalau aku akan pulang telat. Sembari aku mengetik email untuk mamaku, aku melihat dua orang terburu-buru masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kurasa mereka orang tua Miku.

"Miku-chan.." ucap mamanyas sedih sambil menyentuh pipi Miku.

Papanya hanya diam saja sambil merenung.

"Sus, bagaimana keadaan anakku?" tanya mamanya khawatir sambil berdiri di samping Miku.

"Keadaannya stabil, lukanya juga tidak terlalu parah." jawab suster yang bertugas menjaga di ruangan ini.

Aku melihat raut wajah mama dan papa nya Miku lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Kurasa mereka lega setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan suster itu.

"Kau pasti yang membawa Miku kesini ya? Terimakasih banyak!" ucap mama Miku kepadaku.

"Y-ya.." jawabku singkat.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Apakah kau mengetahuinya?" tanya mama Miku cemas.

"Yang aku tau, kulihat Miku menuju sepedanya sambil menangis. Lalu ia menaiki sepeda itu. Pada saat ia sudah sampai di jalan raya, ada sebuah mobil yang kurasa mobil itu menargetkan Miku. Lalu, kejadian itu terjadi.." ucapku sedih.

"Baiklah.. Asal Miku sudah selamat, kami sudah berterimakasih." ucap mamanya.

"Apakah kau tidak akan mencari siapa pelakunya?" ucapku cemas.

"Kami sangat tidak mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Miku pun tidak memiliki orang yang benci padanya. Jadi kurasa itu hanya kecelakaan biasa." jawab papanya.

"T-tapi, aku melihat sendiri! Mobil itu memang menargetkan Miku!" seruku agak marah.

"T-tapi kami tidak tau sia-"

"Pelakunya orang-orang yang berjas dan bertopi hitam itu! Mereka yang menabrak Miku dengan sengaja!" seruku marah.

Orang tua Miku hanya bisa diam saja setelah mendengar apa yang kukatakan. Selama ini aku masih duduk di sebelah Miku sambil memegang erat tangannya.

"R-ri..n...?" ucap seseorang yang suaranya berasal dari sampingku.

Aku pun langsung menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Ku lihat mata Miku sedikit demi sedikit terbuka. Matanya masih membuka dan menutup, seakan menyesuaikan lingkungannya.

"Miku?" ucapku lembut. Kurasa air mataku mulai berjatuhan.

"Mama? Papa?" ucap Miku yang suaranya masih lemah sambil mengarahkan pandangannyan ke arah mereka.

"Ya, Miku? Kami disini." ucap mamanya senang.

"D-dimana aku?" tanyanya.

"Kau di rumah sakit. Kau mengalami kecelakaan, Miku." ucapku menjelaskan.

"Kecelakaan?!" ucapnya terkejut. "Kecelakaan apa?"

"Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa. Kau sudah baikan." ucapku dengan wajah lega sambil menangis.

"Untunglah.." ucap kedua orang tuanya. "Kalau begitu kami akan keluar dulu ya." mereka langsung membuka pintu ruangan lalu keluar.

"Maaf ya.." ucapku sambil menangis dan masih memegang erat tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rin. Lagipula itu bukan salahmu. Aku yang salah." jawabnya kalem sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Air mataku mengalir lebih cepat. Tanganku semakin erat memegang tangan Miku.

"Terimakasih.." ucapku sambil menangis.

"Ya." jawab Miku sambil tersenyum.

BEEP BEEP BEEP ... BEEP BEEP BEEP

Aku mendengar suara hp ku berbunyi yang menandakan ada telp masuk. Ku ambil hp ku dari tas, lalu langsung menerima telp itu.

"Rin! Kau dari mana saja?! Ayo cepat pulang! Ini sudah larut malam!" ucap mama yang sedang marah-marah.

"Bukankah aku sudah meng emailmu kalau aku akan pulang terlambat?" jawabku.

"Mama tidak menerima email apapun!" ucap mama marah.

'Oh ya. Tadi selagi aku mengetik, aku belum menekan tombol send' batinku.

"Ya, ya. Aku akan pulang sekarang." ucapku kesal dan langsung mematikan telp nya.

"Mama mu?" tanya Miku.

"Ya.." jawabku singkat. "Maaf, Miku. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Mamaku sudah marah-marah, jadi.."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Bye bye." ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. "Terimakasih ya."

"Ya.." ucapku sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

Sembari aku berjalan keluar, aku melihat orang tua Miku. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Aku hanya mendengar selagi aku melewati mereka.

"Lihat, akibat kita mengadopsi anak itu kita jadi keluar biaya lagi!" ucap papa Miku.

"Huh.. Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan saja anak itu! Salah sendiri ia tidak hati-hati di perjalanannya!" ucap mama Miku.

"Tante, Om.. Saya pulang dulu ya." ucapku kepada mereka yang memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya! Terimakasih ya. Maaf telah merepotkanmu!" ucap mamanya.

Aku langsung berjalan menjauhi mereka, menuju rumahku. 'Hari ini hari yang sangat melelahkan..' batinku.

Setelah sampai di rumah, aku mandi lalu masuk ke dalam kamarku. Aku langsung menjatuhjan diri ke kasur. Pikiranku penuh dengan hal yang baru terjadi, penuh dengan Miku dan orang tuanya.

'Apa yang dimaksud orang tua Miku tadi? Apakah mereka tidak suka mempunyai anak seperti Miku? Lagipula mengapa pada awalnya mereka mengadopsinya?' batinku.

Dengan banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di benakku, aku tiba-tiba teringat akan surat Kaito-senpai. Aku kembali membukanya lalu mengirimkan nya email.

_"To : kaitoshion _

_Cc :_

_Subject : Hai senpai!_

_Kaito-senpai, aku sudah menerima suratmu. Terimakasih sudah memberitauku segalanya. Terimakasih juga sudah mencantumkan emailmu._

_Kaito-senpai, ada hal yang membuatku bingung dan ingin kutanyakan. Ada apa dengan orang tuamu dengan Miku? Sepertinya orang tuamu tidak menyukai Miku."_

Kutekan tombol send dan emailnya pun terkirim. Aku sangat menantikan apa yang akan ia balas selanjutnya.

Aku memegang hp ku dan belum ku lepas, berharap akan dibalas oleh senpai. Dan selama dua jam menunggu..

BEEP BEEP BEEP ... BEEP BEEP BEEP

Aku merasakan hp yang selama ini kupegang berbunyi dan bergetar. Lalu ku buka hp ku. Dan akhirnya itu adalah balasan email ku dari Kaito-senpai. Aku membuka emailnya.. Aku terpelongo membaca emailnya.

-Chapter_8-END-

terimakasih minna uda mau baca ff author xD silahkan tinggalkan review dan comments nyaa~ chapter 8 author buat singkat aja xD arigatouu~


End file.
